Naruto: Last of the Fury
by Shadows Vanguard
Summary: AU: The world thought they were destroyed but it will soon learn that the past can reach out through their unlikely descendent to unleash their fury upon their enemies. After when you are the container of the Nine-tails, you tend to lean toward the primitive side, the animal side, ... Naruto X ?


**AN: I don't own Naruto **

*Boom!*

He dives into a ditch

~Rumble~

He looks over his left shoulder and sees a moderate landslide falling down on him. He pushes up on to all fours and throws himself out of the path of the falling rock leaving himself exposed to incoming attacks. Using his momentum he rolls behind a large boulder to hopefully catch his breath and think pf a plan to group with his team.

?Sizzle?

A throwing knife floats over his cover and lands five feet from him with explosives attached to it. 'Whoever is attacking me is relentless and not giving me a chance to recover…Smart' He smirked and in a puff of smoke, a log took his place before the bomb went off.

On the other side of this battle field the assailant was breathing hard. 'Now wonder he is in the bingo book' He seems to be able to escape from anything. Suddenly a goggled man appeared behind thm and slahed with an odd tench knife glowing blue with chakra. The assailant dodged and drew dual kunai to fend off the trench knives.

But has the assailant readied themselves to counter the target had disappeared from sight. When a hand closed on their mouth a white hot pain erupted at their neck and everything became black. The man lowered the dead attacker to the ground then rose to his feet and removed his goggles revealing blue luminescent eyes at the same time. Then reaching up and pulling a skeletal full face mask off his head loosing long spikey blonde locks.

Resealing a strange black curved knuckle blade, the man touched a communicator on his neck, "This is the Fury. Anyone out there receiving this?"

There was crackling static for a few seconds before a distinct and lazy voice erupted in his earpiece, "Kami Naruto, you are troublesome. Who was the attacker and what were they after?" Shikamaru's drawling voice was sweet music to his ears.

"No idea but apparently they were after me, woman gave me one hell of a challenge with all the weapons she was chucking at me; reminds me of Tenten. I am sealing the body and will be back at base in thirty minutes." Naruto responded rolling his eyes. "I'm fine by the way; thanks for asking."

"Never crossed my mind you wouldn't be. See you back at based the Captain wants a word with the team." Shikamaru said, mild amusement hidden deep in voice under the obvious annoyance.

Naruto quickly switch his communicator into dark mode and proceeded to seal the assailant's body. She was one hell of a fighter but unfortunately she her long range attack style was a poor match against him his speed was only rivaled by the Third Raikage, especially when the 'Fury' entered into the picture. As Naruto stood he returned the full facemask onto his head. 'Man I wish these things breathed more.' His eyes now a deep ocean blue were covered by his goggles and he left towards the village. Leaving the scene of battle as if he were nothing more than a ghost.

Naruto: Last of the Fury

(5 years ago)

"I just want to congratulate all of you on passing your exams and look forward to the next time I see you as equals, as ninjas of the Leaf." Iruka finished his speech and then grabbed a clipboard off of his desk. "Now for your teams,Team1 … Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Han…"

"Yes take that you bitches, especially you Ino-pig" a pinked hair girl shouted from the middle row.

"..ahem as I was saying. Sakura Hanuro, and Naruto Uzumki." Again Iruka was interrupted.

"Hn/Oh no/Shit!" Three voice spoke. The most surprising was the voice coming from the blonde boy, which had everyone looking at the third team member of the just coined Team 7.

"Naruto, what's the matter are you happy to be on the same team as Sakura?" Iruka asked in complete confusion, since was expecting the blonde to act ecstatically over the moon by the pronouncement. Instead the blonde just dropped his rather hard onto the desk in front of him.

"Of course I am over the moon about it but I am also with Teme, which means that my life is gonna suck just as much if not more so." The somber blonde confessed and most of class began to chuckle.

His pinkette teammate then decided to get her two=cents in, "Well Naruto-baka I just hope you don't hold us back, you are the dead-last after all. Besides you should be grateful to be on a team with a ninja as great as Sasuke-kun." Most of the other girls though angry at Sakura being on Sasuke's team were nodding their heads in agreement with her words.

Naruto just gave her a dead-panned look and sarcastically responded, "Right, how _stupid_ of me to have forgotten. Thank you for clearing that up Sakura." Naruto then turned back to his teacher. "So Iruka-sensei who is our Jonin-sensei going to be?"

Iruka not quite sure what is going on with his favorite student, merely looked back to his clipboard, flipping pages double checking things. "Umm right, your jonin sensei is supposed to beeeee….Kakashi Hatake." Now for the other teams. (AN: Occurred as Cannon)

It has been over two hours since everyone left with their senseis which left Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura still sitting in the classroom waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Sasuke was brooding while stare out the window all the while thinking, 'This jonin is already holding me back I need to get strong to kill him.' Sakura was sitting a row back from Sasuke stare absentmindedly at Sasuke drooling a little bit thinking, 'Hmm Sakura Uchiha; I like how it sounds, Mrs Sakura Uchiha, Mrs. SAKURA Uchiha' (AN: Think of Shrek 2 when Shrek reads Fiona's diary…it was indeed a scary book) and Naruto was up in the corner thinking on the conversation that Iruka had with him at lunch.

(Flashback)

"Ok everyone you are dismissed for lunch, your new sensei will be here after lunch so until then you are dismissed." Iruka said. He watched as his class filed out of the room and when he eyed Naruto. "Hold on Naruto it's still early wanna grab lunch with me at Ichiraku's?"

Naruto smiled, "sure Iruka-sensei."

When they arrived at Ichiraku's and placed their orders, Iruka turned to Naruto, "So want to tell me what that was all about in class today? I was half expecting you break something in your joy to be on Sakura's team."

Naruto scratched the back of his head picturing Iruka's expected reaction and he couldn't deny that his previous antics fully supported the expectation. "Oh it's just that the incident a couple nights ago." He trailed off thinking. "…Well it was an eye opener. To find out I hold the fox…" He immediately clamped his hands over his mouth realizing he broke the law about the fox looking over to Teuchi as he came out with their orders.

"Relax Naruto." The ramen chef told him in a cam voice. "I already knew you won't be in trouble."

Iruka snigger beside him. "Don't worry Naruto you are the only one that the law doesn't apply to as you are the secret."

Naruto seemed to relax a bit, "Ok well that makes things easier. But yeah finding out I have the fox in me made me begin to think. I don't know what I am supposed to do with the fox. Am I a scroll just meant to carry the thing until I die? Or am a weapon meant to use it for the village? Or can I just be me Naruto guy who wants to be Hokage with every fiber of his being?"

Iruka gave him a quizzical expression. 'I forgot that when he puts thought and logic into things he can be this smart.' "Well Naruto that is really up to you so don't worry about it. Whatever you decide it will be the right choice."

Naruto acknowledged his teachers response with a nod, his shoulders slumped in acknowledgement that the decision was his own, but his faced hardened about it. "I just don't like it at all and Since I have found out I have been so, so angry I don't know what to do."

(End Flashback)

Naruto was just staring off into space thinking on these the conversation his anger simmering when Sakura spoke up. "Naruto hello? Hey Naruto stop staring at my chest!" This threw Naruto for a loop and in his surprise scramble back to the real world so fast he lost balance in his chair and fell back.

He could hear Sakura giggling "Ha well isn't Naruto-baka the little pervert. I knew you were staring at my womanly assets."

"Yeah right, as if you had assets to begin with." Naruto retorted under his breath, catching Sakura's confused yet bemused expression quickly snapped off. 'Whatever Sakura, wat did you want or were you just trying to be annoying?"

Sakura was taken aback at Naruto's out of character snappish remark. Sasuke on the other hand let out a snort that could almost be mistaken for laughter.

Naruto ignored it all and moved to the door. Sakura mildly interested asked, "What are you gonna do stick an eraser in the door?"

"Please did you see my last prank on the monument? I have a reputation to keep. I just hope no one ever found it?" Naruto retorted. He began kicking at the floor boards until one right next to the closed door wobbled. Naruto quickly dislodged the loose floorboard and stuck his hand down in the hole, there was a faint clicking sound; then Naruto withdrawing his hand and replacing the board; a vulpine smile plastered on his face. "I meant this one for you teme but could never get here early enough to arm it before you arrived. Hopefully you will appreciate that soon enough." Naruto said as he sat down next to Sasuke ignoring the indignant look his teammates were giving him.

"Like you could catch Sasuke-kun in one of your lame pranks. He is way too cool for that." Sakura sneered.

Sasuke just glared with an eyebrow raised. Once he was convinced that the blonde wasn't going to acknowledge his glare he moved his eyes to the door to await their sensei.

A few minutes later footsteps could be heard outside in the hall. They stopped just on the otherside of the door. After a another minute it open cautiously, first peering in to see the three genin hopefuls with raised and questioning looks on their faces. Then finally throwing the door open and taking a step inside; right onto the trapped floor board. It immediately sank lodgeing the Jonins foot in the floor as a hidden panel in the chalk board opened and a springloaded red boxing glove fired out at the man. It caught him square in the belt doubling him over, and just as quickly as the trap triggered it retracted and the room returned to normal.

"Ah man if only I did that to you Sasuke it would have completely knocked you out." Naruto spoke as he chuckled.

Restrained laughter caught the three young teen's attention as the man straightened back up. "Hehe well my first impression of you guys is…you suck." Kakshi muttered out causing two the three's faces to harden and one to pale. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that he diappearred in a puff of smoke.

"Man I can't wait to learn that jutsu." Naruo said as he got up. But he didn't make it far before he was harshly bonked on the head.

"You Baka now look what you did. Less than five minutes and you got him to hate us. Are you trying to interfere with Sasuke-kun's training." Sakura stammered out furiously.

"I am sorry did you say something? I was busy with more important things." Naruto snapped back and before giving Sakura time to recover he moved his way to the door and the roof.

Kakashi was looking at the three academy grads in front of him. 'They are't genin yet, hehehe.' "So why don't we introduced ourselves? Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi spoke .

Sakura's hand flew into the air. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, 'seriously?' "Ok you girl, question?"

"Can you show how it is done sensei?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice.

"Umm ok. Name name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislike. A few hobbies, and my dreams are well my dreams. Now how you go pinky."

A rather larger tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead, but after closing her eyes for asecond calmed enough to speak. "My name is Sakura Hanuro. I like…well the person I like is…" She looks at Sasuke blushes and squeals. The rest of her words are mumbles and squeals until, "I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto-baka."

Naruto merely sagged his shoulders and muttered, "I am right here you know."

'Oh yeah se is a pure-blooded fan girl.' Kakashi internally sighed. "Ok how about our local prankster goes next."

Naruto smiled though it didn't completely meet his eyes. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, the village and people who I know I can count on. I dislike well a lot of things at the moment it turns out. My hobbies…well I am not sure I would call it a hobby but I love test testing new ramens that Ichiraku's plans on putting on the menu, and performing escapes. Maybe gardening I only have an orchid but it's still living and has flowered for over two and a half years that has to count for something. And my dreams well I want to be Hokage, but given some…things that may not be possible."

'So he knows about the fox. He also seems to be showing a lot more anger lately.I will have to talk to him about it. Hopefully it is just hormones.' Kaskashi nodded. "And last but not least Broody Tits Magee"

Sasuke looked gobsmacked by the name at first but it soon disappeared and return to his normal lifeless stare. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am an elite ninja of the Uchiha clan. I don't have many likes and I dislike about everything else. I have no hobbies as they make you weak. And my dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man and then restore my clan in that order." He cast a look over a Sakura to see if his meaning was clear to her but the stars in her eyes and the tiny bit of drool in her mouth made it pretty clear she hadn't gotten the message.

'An avenger this is going to be difficult, and a little fun if they pass.' "Alright you guys. For our first mission we are going to be doing a little survival test." Kakashi spoke I hint of ominous bemusement in his voice. "Be at trainging filed seven around 6am tomorrow, and I wouldn't eat unless you want to possibly throw up." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves this time leaving the three to go about their business until the next morning.

"Hey Sasuke-kun want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

"No you're annoying" Sasuke retorted and left.

Sakura then puffed herself up and said, "No Naruto I don't want to go out with you. You're annoying so leave me alone."

However, when Sakura heard Naruto's voice is didn't come from the direction she expecedt nor was his response the one she expected. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't even try asking this time. Anyway see ya tomorrow, pinky."

Sakura huffed at the name but lost it quickly when she realized no one was around to vent on; and just shuffled her way off the roof for home and a slimming salad.

**AN:**

**Hey guys it has been a long while since I posted anything and I will admit I am probably not going to touch Demon's Seal again so if anyone wants it let me know and I will give to them.**

**As for this story, it is something that popped into my head at work today and I just had to write it down. I have this story about bout 30% worked out, which is taking me up to the Chunin Exams give or take**

**If you cannot tell Naruto is a little angrier, it will be revealed why soon in the next chapter or too but if anyone is able to guess to it with my hints please feel free to guess in your reviews. He will have a blood line but not a crazy-ass powerful or stupid one.I am hoping this one is unique and will be received well. Anyway the next chapter will be released soon see ya R & R.**

**Looking for a beta to help review this chapters and beta future chapters if you are interested please PM me.**


End file.
